


The Withering Rose

by littleebambi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Drugs, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Neglect, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleebambi/pseuds/littleebambi
Summary: In which a boy uses his body to kill those who wronged him.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Wanings : This whole book will deal with very heavy topics such as: Suicide, self harm, child abuse, sexual assault, rape and death. If you are uncomfortable with said topics please avoid and stay safe.

The room was filled with deep groans, skin pressing against each other creating a soft slapping sound which echoed off the windows. The male who laid out on the bed did his best to exaggerate his moans, pushing his hips back further to show off the beautiful curves of his body, his silver eyes looking back at the male which so much lust it only encouraged the pig to rut his hips faster. He knew how to handle men like this, they were such easy creatures. Just one bat of his eyelashes and a sway of his hips made them follow behind him like a lost little puppy. That’s why the boy was so good at what he did. He was the most requested male in the brothel, the shops highly recommended angel. Everyone wanted to feel him, but only he could chose his victim for the night. He had plans of his own, his own reasons for using his body. 

“I’m going to make sure you’re dripping wet by the end of this,” the man—who’s name made his skin crawl spoke out lowly. His breath reeked of beer and bread which made the prostitute nearly gag but again, he held it back easily and instead dropped his head down against the sheets releasing a long and beautiful fake moan. “Please sir,” He’d beg, pushing his hips back. He never felt a thing from this, not once has any man brought pleasure to him. Though, that things a lot easier in the long run. Nathaniel Greze, a man in his late forties— working with the military police to clean out their dirtied streets. A man who was involved in his mothers murder— he had been trying to snag him for months and finally, he had him right where he wanted him. As soon as he was turned onto his back he began his mission, first he lifted his arms wrapping them around the males neck tugging him closer to enchant him even further. He needed to lure him in, make him fall even deeper into his web. 

’’You feel so good..so big sir,” He whispered in his ear, dragging his tongue across his dirtied skin. His fingers fumbled with his hair, hips pushing down against his length pushing him in further. He needed to distract him while he skillfully grabbed the dagger that was hidden in his sleeve. He continued to moan, tipping his head back to hide his smirk. This was his favorite part, he loved how they’d wither in pain, how their blood would splat against his pale skin and for the smallest moment he’d feel complete— like he was making his mother proud. He’d finish what he never could, he’d avenge his mother. Find the true killers and put them to death. He wouldn’t stand for this any longer. He was tired of men thinking they could control the world, they were all pigs to him. They were selfish bastards who raped whoever they pleased and one by one the skillful boy would wipe the world clean of them. 

His hand slashed across his neck, blood instantly spewing from the wound. His feet push against his chest, forcefully kicking the male out of him with a tiny groan. “God, you fucking made a mess.” he hissed, using his fingers to push through his stinging entrance, wiping his release. He hated when they’d do this, he hated how sick it made him feel. “Oh shut up!” He shouts, grabbing the male by his hair, glaring down at him. 

“Nathaniel, tell me one thing and I might just let you live.’’ He whispered, leaning down brushing his lips against the dying mans. “Who was the bastard that raped my mother..who touched her first.” His voice was soft but threatening, anyone could feel his anger just by glancing at him. It practically radiated off his small body like a fire. That was how he never failed these killings, these obnoxious and cocky men never believed that a small and timid boy in bed could be a true killer. They never imagined him to know how to hold a knife, or slit a mans throat. That is what he wanted them to believe, and that is how he beat them one by one. 

“I-I don’t know!” He gasped out, choking on his own blood. 

“Wrong answer, you have one more try. Don’t disappoint me.” His fingers tug his head back, making heavy amounts of blood fall down onto the mattress below him. This would be a pain to clean up. 

“I-I don’t remember..I wasn’t allowed in! I had to stand watch.’’ He gasped out, his eyes widening when he saw the glittering silver raise above his head. 

“You failed, I had so much hope that you’d listen like a good boy.” And then he was finished with a single hit right down in his chest, the rotating blade ripped out of his chest and within seconds the male was dead. He pushes him off the bed cringing some at the sound his body made against the hardwood floor. It sounded like a wet sponge splatting down. With a deep and tired sigh the boy stands, dropping his lace shirt over his shoulders watching the sun rise from behind the battered buildings. Lighting his cigarette with bloodied fingers looking over the mess with an empty expression, he takes in what he had just done. And in a matter of seconds the buzz of getting revenge was dead and he was back to being an empty shell of a person. He was alone, spending hours selling his body only to get nowhere in this case to find his mothers killers. Would he ever find them? He didn’t know, but deep down his body wouldn’t let him give up no matter how badly he wanted to. 

“Oi, Levi—“ his foe and boss, Kenny enters the room with his usual smirk whistling at the mess. He wasn’t bothered by the sight, he himself spent years murdering their kind. “I see this one was a fail too, you look pissed.” He laughed, kicking the corpse. “Lucky for you, the commander will be heading down to this shit hole tomorrow. I’m sure you’ll put that body to use again. Bring us some big bucks for once.” He finished, slapping a few dollars down. Levi, the boy was paid for his job, that is all Kenny cared about—this revenge plan was for himself only. He was the only one who gave a shit about his loving mother. And that was fine for him, he didn't need that old mans help. 

He’d clean up this town by himself. 


	2. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: heavy topics of suicide, self harm and rape.

His black hair falls down some, the smoke from his cigarette collecting in front of him as he blew it out from his nose with a deep sigh. The nights were growing colder now, winter was approaching and that meant more business for him. Men always seemed to come down more during this time—one spoke of how lonely they were in this cold weather, while another said their hours for duty rose so they’d be gone too long from their wives and needed a quick release. They were pigs. 

“Hurry Levi, we need to get this place nice and clean before the commander comes and shuts us down.” His other boss, Carly spoke—she stood taller than him. Their small business was illegal so they hid their ways by acting as a coffee shop, and only if a customer laid down a certain amount of money would Levi comes to their aid. That is how they safely did their business, he and other workers there were hidden away under the building waiting for their turns to sell their bodies to these ill creatures. It was something that even to this day made his skin crawl. He’d never be used to submitting to a man. Not like this. “Alright,’’ he replied with another dragged out sigh pressing the butt of the cigarette down on his arm barley even flinching at the burning sensations. He wondered who this commander was, he knew he was of importance by how many seemed to be anxious about his arrival. He’d make it his goal to slither his way into his arms and crush what life he had. If he was in the military police then he knew about his colleagues crimes, he’d know each and every man in the regiment making it easier for the small male. And if he was like any man, they’d be easy to seduce.

He takes his time to head down the steps that lead down to his private room. In there he took his time to clean himself up, preparing himself for the many clients he’d have to deal with tonight—though he’d save his ass for the commander. He needed to come off as pure, men liked it better that way. 

By the time the sun rose completely their small coffee shop was buzzing from wall to wall, multiple military men were lined up near the counter waiting for their drinks. Sneakily sliding their money along the counter making sure no normal customer saw their actions. But, there were no signs of a strong commander—he would’ve known from changes in their behaviors. He assumed these pigs would act their best to be on his good side. So he waited, sitting prettily against his usual stood, one leg propped over the other showcasing his legs perfectly, and his chest on display as his lace trimmed shirt was see through— it always caught their attention perfectly. He wouldn’t lie, he hated it. He never thought himself to be beautiful but Kenny told him about the many comments he received about his famous angel. So he was at least doing something right by showing off all his curves. 

“Shit, he’s here.” One man whispered, quickly clearing up his money that was thrown along the counter moving to hide any signs of this being a brothel. Levi lifts his eyes, his fingers tightening around his glass. He was expecting a strong man but never one like this. He was young, tall and built well. His blue eyes stood out like the cold ocean, while his expression remained calm and almost cold. He could practically feel the dominance and power radiating off his shoulders. And for the first time in years, Levi was eager to catch his attention. He wondered how he hung, how his chest would look without that uniform. Oh the things he’d do to that man— he shakes his head, he never made this pleasurable why would he start now? He needed to use that man, track down his colleagues and then dispose of him when he realized what was happening. A small smirk makes its way onto his face, his feet pushing to stand up. He swayed his hips like he always did, masking his sneaky expression by acting timid when he walked past him—making their fingers brush against each other.

”Sorry sir, I didn’t mean to bump into you.” He spoke softly, like velvet batting his eyelashes up at the tall male, having to crane his head back to fully look at him. And god, did his gaze made his knees quiver. Never before ad Levi ever actually been affected by his clients. Sure every once and a while he’d take care of a handsome male—not one of those military man and for the smallest second he felt good. But then it was right back to the painful work. He wondered if this time it would be different? This tall man could take him places he had never been before. No, he wouldn’t act so weakly. He had to remember why he was doing this. Why he was alive.

“it is my fault, forgive me.” He replied, his lips quirking into a small smile, blue eyes looking him over the way he wanted him to. Slowly, and sneakily he’d pull the dominate man into his web just like the others.

And then he’d _crush_ him. 


	3. His touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexual topics. Do not read if you are uncomfortable with said topic.

His back hit the mattress, teeth clashing with the males as they fought for dominance, the commander winning first. Hands tugged at Levi’s lace shirt, pale skin shining under the moonlight that seeped in from the thin curtains, the light rays covered his soft skin making the blonde twitch with lust. Levi never felt such warm and comforting touches like he did that night, his hips lifting off the bed to feel more of his touches—head tilting back with a soft, almost silent moan escaping his lips. He was the first one fully unclothed, knees pressing against each other while his shy eyes look up towards the commander, silently begging him for more. For more of his touches, more attention. God, Levi had never felt so unhinged like this. 

“You’re gorgeous..” The male whispered, sitting back on his heels to peel open his white collared shirt. And Levi moaned softly at the sight of him, his small hands reaching out to trace his fingers along each groove, each curve and each scar the man wore. Slowly and confidently the small man leaned down undoing the belt that held his pants in place. God he was already leaking in anticipation. He wanted to show the male just how good he was, he wanted to hear all his deep moans. And even now, he wanted the man to use him—use his body over and over again until he leaked with his release. He felt his fingers run through his hair as he leaned down tugging the zipper using his teeth, looking up at him through his lashes. He could feel him twitch under him, and his length practically sprung out at him. It was large, but Levi had no problem swallowing him with nothing but a happy moan. And when he heard that deep, growl-like moan he knew he would enjoy this much more than he needed to. 

_He watched the male from across the shop, his fingers dragging along his plump lower lip his mind spiraling will all those lustful thoughts that raced through his mind. Never before had Levi felt the dire need to lay under a male, be submissive and adhere to every command. And for the smallest moment his reasons were out the window, he didn’t care about his killing spree. Right now he wanted a taste of the dominate male. He’d make that happen. Tonight he would decide for himself, he’d enjoy himself. He wouldn’t allow the sex to be a punishment. His feet drag him across the booming building, grey eyes burning into the taller males once he got closer. And he knew he wanted him, from the way those mesmerizing orbs seemed to look him over like he was his prey._

“ _Are you busy?” He spoke, slowly and softly lifting his finger to drag it along the commander’s tan hand glancing up at him with a soft, teasing smile. He knew how to draw in a man, how to tease them—make them ache for more. He wanted to see this man do the same._

_“Well, that depends on what you’d like to speak about. But I can make some time for you,” The commander spoke, gently but there was dominance in his tone._

_“Follow me commander, you look tired.” he spoke quietly, tracing his finger down his chest watching the male twitch from his soft touch._

Warm hands held his hips in place, while his fingers reached the deepest parts of him—curling up against the bundle of nerves that sent tingles down Levi’s spine. His head falling forward while loud, pleasure laced moans escaped his bruising lips. He had never felt such pleasure in his life, not once has a man taken time to prepare him, to make sure he was feeling good enough before they’d fuck him into the mattress. But the commander, the nameless commander was different. He was kind, careful and strong. “P-Please..I’m ready!” His voice came out muffled and cracked, his thin fingers gripping at the pillows. 

“Just tell me if it’s too much,” The male behind him spoke, tugging open his dark pants further so he could rut his length against his twitching entrance. Levi’s length dripping in excitement. He couldn’t wait to feel the man inside him, pressing against his walls with each deep thrust. And as he pushed in his breath was taken away, head dipping forward with his back arching beautifully. 

“Shit..” Even his cursing turned on the smaller, everything about this male was lustful. He took no time in letting him get used to the feeling—which he was grateful. He didn’t want this to be slow, no he wanted it rough. So once he uttered those soft taunting words he was grinning to himself, drool leaking from the corner of his lips. Each thrust was so deep, so powerful it made the bed shake and his whole body move forward. 

“P-Please..sir—harder, fuck me harder!” He gasped out, eyes rolling back instantly when their position changed. He was now being held up against the males chest, his warm arm wrapped around his waist with his hips snapping up into him. His moans were beautiful, deep and seductive. They were both in their own world of pleasure, lust and greed. Their skin slapped against each other, sweat mixing into one, their bodies moved into yet another position. Only this time Levi sat on his lap, his hips bouncing against his deep ruts. Head dipping back, while black hair fell down over his forehead with sweat crawling down his pale bite covered chest. He’d never forget how the mans hands traced down his slim waist—guiding him down, pushing himself in deeper. And when he’d look down he’d watch his length imprint his stomach, watch him enter his body every single time. Both were lost in a trance, completely blinded by their lust. 

_“I don’t reckon you bring everyone down to your bedroom, so why me?” The commander sat on the chair across the bedroom, watching Levi with a raised brow and a soft smile on his tan face. Levi was itching to drag his fingers over his strong cheekbones, connect their lips till they turned red and bruised._

_“I won’t lie sir, you enchant me. I’m sure you feel the same, don’t you wish to get a taste of me sir? I bet you’re all pent up..’’ he whispered, moving closer to him till his fingers brushed against the tip of his strong thighs and his hair tickled the others forehead._

_“Why don’t you let yourself go, use me sir. Fill me up, let me see how strong you can be.” He whispered, his plump lips hardly brushing against the others— he knew it was teasing dangerous even. He was playing with a beast, and it seemed he had just awoken him. Because in an instant he saw lust cloud his vision and he was taken into a world he had never stepped in before._


End file.
